Ascension
by joeypandaaa
Summary: After the death of her father, Aurora heads to the small town of Beacon Hills, to find her mother's side of the family - the Argent's. Aurora had only been in Beacon Hills for an hour and already she's witnessed the death of more family and seen things she would never have been able to explain before, but just how worse could it get?
1. Chapter 1

"Aurora.. Rory darling, wake up.."

The soothing voice of an old family friend, Melanie aroused her from the deep slumber the brunette had fallen into from the long plane journey and the long car ride from what seemed the other side of America. Groaning softly and almost growling, she opened her bright brown eyes to survey her surroundings, quickly seeing the blurry image of Melanie come into focus as her eyes adjusted to the light after being closed for hours. Shifting her weight slightly, she winced slightly at the pain shooting up her leg as it seemed not only herself had fallen asleep as she shifted into a more comfortable position, splaying her legs across the back seat of the silver Range Rover, accelerating down the concrete road at 70 mph.

"We're almost here darling.."

Pushing her forehead against the cool glass of the window, Aurora or more commonly known as Rory, stared out of the window as she watched the outside world rapidly go by in a blur as she took in sights she hadn't seen before, her new surroundings that she would have to get used too once they arrived at their destination.

The life that Aurora had always known had been the same since she was first old enough to see, hear, smell and explore the world through her own dark chestnut eyes, since she had taken her first steps into an unknown world and the feeling of knowing she was not alone as the world is a gigantic place and there are still unknown corners of the Earth that had laid undiscovered for centuries. Growing up in China as a mixed race child, with olive skin and dark chestnut eyes, Aurora was mocked by the other children for simply looking different. Her father, Jiao Li Tseung worked as a hunter and an informant to other hunters across the world, he worked from home, but eventually his work took them all over the world, from corner to corner, country to country, across oceans and deserts, her family never stayed in one place for too long. Always needed elsewhere, her father would say as they packed up boxes and suitcases of their belongings, ready to be shipped to their new home. Aurora had always disliked the short stays in various places, never having the time to make friends because soon again in a few weeks or a few months, she would be leaving again for a new home.

But oh the sights she had seen. Amazing landmarks, beautiful views and the cultures she had grown up with. Memories she would forever treasure in her heart and her eyes for the rest of her life. All messily stuck into her favourite scrapbook. Her father had brought it for her when wandering through a Spanish market one day, having some daddy-daughter bonding time and as soon as she eyes landed on the book, the rest is history. With the world map on the front and back it was perfect.

From that moment on, Aurora had spent hours, carefully planning the pages before extra-carefully sticking them permanently to the paper. Photo's, airplane tickets, bus tickets, train tickets, boat tickets, little things like a flower or a leaf she had found on the street or even small bits of cloth from an old item of clothing that had grown too small for her frame. Anything and everything was stuck into that scrapbook and it was never out of Aurora's sight, always safely tucked away in her tatty old rucksack.

Well, that's the life Aurora thought she had. The secrets her father had hidden from her, the lies he had told her were nothing compared to the world that was hidden from her. Bedtimes stories were told to her of monsters, werewolves and things that went bump in the night and Aurora had no idea what was really hidden in the world.

Hunters.

Werewolf hunters.

Part of a code, part of a group, part of an organization. One that helps others who need it and one who saves those who need saving.

'We hunt those who hunt us'

The Tseung family have been in the same profession for thousands of years, having close ties with many other families of hunters, but none closer than the family of the Argent's. Both families tied together through love, hate and power, yet always ready to help a fellow hunter but more importantly a friend in need and there was no denying the strong bond in the hunting community. It was on a warm night in China that Jiao met an Argent and the two became one. Nine months later, Aurora was born and three months later, her mother disappeared without a trace, leaving Jiao to raise his daughter on his own.

And that was that. It had always been the two of them, sometimes more of them if they were joined by old family friends, but it was always Jiao and Aurora together, the best team they could have. Until it all went downhill. Manaus, Brazil had become their home for the last two months, when Aurora's life changed drastically. Sitting in an armchair, in the living room of their small house, reading one of her favourite books when Jiao burst into the room, his clothes ripped and covered in blood as he collapsed onto the floor. Instantly, Aurora was on her feet and by Jiao's side, tears beginning to fall at the sight of her beloved father.

"Aurora, you have to listen to me" Jiao choked out, as he took her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Remember the bedtime stories I told you as a girl?" He questioned, as Aurora nodded her head frantically.

"Its all true everything. Go to Beacon Hills and find your family, find your mother" He choked out as the life began to fade from his body. "Kate Argent.." He whispered, as his breathing became shallow and desperate. "I love you, Wǒ jiānqiáng de xiǎo yòu zǎi.."

"I will Bàba, I promise.." Aurora's voice broke as she took her hand and with two fingers closed her father's now dull brown eyes that once held such life inside them and now there was simply nothing. In that single moment, Aurora lost everything.

Melanie had been the one to find them both the next morning, Aurora still cradling and holding onto her father's lifeless body, unable to let him go for the fear that he would disappear completely. From that moment on, it had always been Melanie and Aurora, as they returned to China and buried her father next to his ancestors, before beginning the journey to Beacon Hills. It was during this time that Melanie connected Aurora with her uncle, Chris Argent and his daughter Allison, Aurora's cousin. Chris was shocked to say the least when he learned that he had a niece he had never known, but with the Argent's family was family, and in the time that Aurora and Chris spoke, it was like she had known him her whole life. Aurora learned of Victoria's death and her grandfather, Gerard's evil plans and more about her family history, including everything about her mother, Kate Argent.

Aurora felt a lump in her throat and a tear slide down her tanned complexion as her thoughts drifted to her father. His crooked smile, his bellowing laugh and his ability to always make you smile no matter what you were sad about. The way he was completely and utterly strict with her, but also soft and caring at the same time.

Coming back to the present day, Aurora felt the car slow to a stop, not even realizing darkness had fallen over the small town and it was now late in the evening. Shifting in her seat, the tone of Melanie's cell phone rang through the silence and as she spoke to whoever was on the other end of the line, Aurora pulled her rucksack into her lap, digging through it before she heard the engine start up again and Melanie accelerate out of their spot at the side of the road.

"Mel, what the hell?!" Aurora exclaimed, as Melanie raced through the streets, swerving through traffic.

"Mel, slow down! What's going on?" She shouted out.

Melanie remained silent as she pulled up to a large set of gates, quickly climbing out of the car and opening the boot up, shoving bags aside as she pulled forward a large black case. Aurora followed suit, climbing out of the car and running to her side as she lifted the case open to reveal a stash of guns inside. Taking a SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol and loading the magnum, Aurora watched on in horror, shock and awe at seeing exactly what her families profession was as Melanie held out a Jericho 941 F (DA) 9mm handgun towards her.

"Just in case you need to use it.."

Looking from her the woman who had become like a big sister to her to the gun, Aurora shakily took it in her hand, turning it over in her hands before tucking it into the pocket of her black denim jacket, watching as Melanie finished loading her own before slamming the boot shut and turning to the brunette.

"Argent needs our help. He's on his way, but his daughter Allison is in there and her and her friends need help" Melanie notified them, as Aurora eyes widened at the mention of her cousin. A girl she had never met before, but had spoken to countless times on her journey here and had grown incredibly close too over the coming months.

"Allison's in there!" She yelled, just as a scream ripped through the air causing the two females to turn their heads. In an instant, Aurora took off, sprinting through the gates as she followed the echo of the scream, hearing Melanie's footsteps behind her.

Turning a corner, Aurora skidded to a halt as she watched a black hooded figure pull his katana from Allison's stomach and disappear in a cloud of black smoke. It was like the world slowed down as a boy ran to her and gathered her in his arms, the two of them talking between them both as others around them watched in horror.

"Its okay, its okay.. Its okay. I'm in the arms.. of my first love.. Of the person.. I'll always love.." Allison spoke through the tears, her voice breaking. "I-I love you.. Scott.. Scott McCall.."

Walking forwards, Aurora appeared behind the boy, her face and eyes red and puffy from the tears that she hadn't realized were streaming down her face.

"Hey Rory.." She heard a whisper and directed her gaze down to Allison, who was smiling up at her. Rory had become the nickname Allison had given her when they had started talking more and it had quickly caught on, with Aurora finally seeing what it would have been like to have a sister.

"Hey Allie.." She choked out as a sob escaped past her lips, as she watched the girl she had known only a few short months, who she had sent hundreds, if not thousands of e-mails to over the months that Aurora had traveled practically across the country to get to Beacon Hills.

"Take care.. of her Scott.." Allison ordered, as Scott nodded hastily.

"You have.. to tell my dad.. You have to tell my dad!" Allison's voice stuttered, her breathing growing ragged as her life slowly ebbed away, until her heart gave out and as she took her last breath, the light left her eyes.

Behind her Aurora heard footsteps and Melanie's voice whisper the name 'Chris..' under her breath, she instantly knew it was Allison's father. Aurora looked around the scene, watching Allison's friends recoil in sadness and despair at the death of their friend and Chris's life practically shatter.

Aurora felt like her world was crumbling. Four months ago, she had lost her father and now she had lost more family. There would be no happy reunion, no sharing their memories or their travels and no laughter and smiles of pure happiness. No more making of memories. It was all gone. Her father had planned a new life for them in Beacon Hills, close to her real family and hope for a fresh start, hope for his daughter to have a somewhat normal life settled down in one place.

Aurora had only been in Beacon Hills for an hour and already she's witnessed the death of the only other family she's ever known and seen things she would never have been able to explain before, but just how worse could it get?


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later found the teens sat in the sheriff's station, all of them trying to not replay the events of this night in their heads, watching a beloved friend and a daughter die in front of them. Aurora stared blankly ahead, as her mind flashed back to later that night.

 _Sat in the boot of the car, as Melanie fussed over her, everything around Aurora seemed to slow down and the noise faded away, voices were muffled as she stared at nothing, her mind trying to get herself round what she had just witnessed, the world that she had only recently been shown and now the death of a family member she had only just recently found out about. She could hear Scott and Chris Argent talking in the distance, getting their stories straight for what happened, for what they were going to tell the sheriff's officers once they arrived to the scene._

 _"Its what we do.."_

 _She heard the words come from Chris Argent, as he left Scott by the metal fence and made his way over to Aurora. Brown chestnut eyes met wise green eyes as Chris stopped in front of Aurora and simply opened his arms and in an instant, she was up on her feet with her arms wrapped tightly around his middle as she sobbed into the worn leather of his jacket. Aurora thought she should have felt like this wasn't meant to be happening, she had only just met her uncle and thought she would be acting more like she had no idea who he has, but instead it felt like she had known him her entire life and her reaction was completely mind flashed back to her father, dying in her arms and it only caused her to sob even harder._

"Miss? Miss?" The voice of a deputy brought her back to the present day, as she stared out of a window through the wooden blinds, as the deputy asked her questions about what happened.

"What did the men look like?" The deputy repeated.

Turning her head to look at the deputy and the sheriff - who she had learned was Stiles' father - Aurora swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking up. "They had masks.. I couldn't see their faces.." She mimicked what Chris had told her to say. "It all happened so fast.." She spoke, her voice crumbling as she moved to sit down on the brown sofa in the sheriff's office, feeling a comforting hand from the man on her shoulder as she sensed him nod to the deputy that it was enough for one day.

Chris pushed open the white door to the apartment he and Allison had moved into after the death of Victoria, as Aurora and Issac followed him slowly, Aurora's eyes glancing round at everything, taking it all in from a place she had only seen parts of from video chats and photographs. Hearing the shaky breathing coming from Chris, Aurora moved to stand beside him as she placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to stay" Chris spoke up, directing his voice towards Issac. "I'll.. We'll be fine" He corrected himself, referring to the two Argents in the room, before turning to Aurora. "We've dealt with this before, we have a capacity and an ability to compartmentalize our emotions.." He declared before Issac interrupted him.

"I don't.." The blonde whispered in a small voice, before Chris stepped forward and took the boy in his arms, holding him tightly. Aurora watched as her uncle became the father figure to a boy that he only knew because of his daughter. It reminded her so much of her father, and Aurora swallowed as she remembered him. Looking at Chris, she saw the determination in his face that something would be done about this, the Nogitsune would answer for who he had taken from them. And Aurora looked back with the same determination, with a simple nod of her head, her jaw clenched at the thought of getting rid of the monster who had killed her family. The Nogitsune would pay for what he had done, and Aurora would be the one to stop him.

A couple of hours later found Aurora in the bathroom, standing in front of the sink and mirror in Allison's bathroom, her hair slightly wet and tied up in a messy bun from the hot shower she'd just finished as she stood in a grey top, black jeans and her black combat boots, looking at her reflection through the steam she'd wiped away with her hand. Why did everyone seem to leave Aurora? Was she some kind of bad omen? Or perhaps just bad luck? Everyone she cared about seemed to be leaving her in one way or another, her mother had abandoned her, her father died and now Allison had died too. Too deep in thought, she didn't notice Chris standing in the doorway.

"Feel any better after that?" He asked her, as she turned to look at him, a smile creeping onto her features. Despite having only known Chris for a few months and only communicating through a computer screen, Aurora felt like she had known the man her entire life, he was incredibly easy to talk to and she felt safe around him.

"So much better" She replied, as she turned to face him, leaning her left hip against the porcelin sink. "Its weird that I feel like I've known you my entire life and I only met you for the first time hours ago" She commented as Chris chuckled, nodding his head.

"I know what you mean, but the important thing is you're here now" He smiled, before turning to face Issac, who was playing with one of Allison's Chinese ring daggers. Turning to the boy, Chris stepped into the room.

"Careful.." He whispered as he moved over to Issac and took the item from his grip. "When Allison was learning she had to bandage her fingers because they got so raw. She wouldn't give up on it though.."

Aurora moved into the room, softly closing the bathroom door behind her as she moved over to take the dagger from Chris's hands as she examined it herself, with Issac and Chris's voice's in the background. Moving her fingers over the cool metal of the blade before placing one of her fingers into the ring and twisting it around. She had seen ones like this in her father's collection room, back in their little house in China. She had only ever been allowed to look, never to touch.

In an instant, she was twirling the blade around in the air like it was nothing, like she had learned how to use the Chinese daggers years ago, as she spun it through the air, listening to the whooshing sound of the blade before she stopped it and silence descended on the room once again. Chris and Issac had stopped to watch her, their eyes open wide at Aurora's actions.

"Sorry.." She spoke, as she handed the dagger back to Issac, before Issac mentioned about a silver arrowhead. Narrowing her eyes, Aurora followed him out of the room and downstairs to the basement, curious as ever as to what he was on about with Chris right behind her.

Flicking the light on, Aurora stopped beside Chris as he pulled back a cover to reveal four silver arrowheads, laid neatly in a row, the silver glinting in the dingy light. Aurora's eye's focused on the silver, instantly a feeling of longing filled her. She had missed out on this, a crucial and important part of her family tradition and she instantly moved to the other side of Chris, as she looked over the parts used to make silver bullets when a hunter passes their training and as a testament to the code.

"Why would she make four of them?" Chris questioned, clearly confused.

"She didn't, she made five. She made the first one and then she figured it out. She used the first silver arrowhead to kill one of the Oni" Issac explained. "I saw her do it"

While the two males spoke, Aurora moved around the room, her eyes running over the various weapons on the walls, gun, knives and Allison's bow. Running her fingers along the cool metal, Aurora wondered to herself why her father had kept this a secret from her all these years. She was skilled in martial arts, she knew how to survive in every condition, but why keep her family legacy a secret from her? Maybe her father had simply wanted a normal life for his daughter, maybe he wanted to protect her from this way of life. Coming back to the present, Aurora's eyes narrowed at Issac and Chris's words, before she turned around the face them, her dark hair flying in the motion.

"What if.." She spoke as the two males turned to look at the smaller one of the three. "What if silver is like a poison to them? What if it needs to stay in the body for it to kill them?" She questioned.

"What if that's what she was trying to tell Scott?" Issac spoke. "What if that's what she was trying to tell you, that she'd figured it out"

"These four were still setting when she went off to meet Scott.." Chris said, as he trailed his fingers over the metal.

"We can stop them" Issac declared.

"No.." Aurora interrupted him, as she took one of the silver arrowheads in her fingers and lifted it up to shine in the light. "We can kill them" She smirked, as she turned to face Chris who had the same smirk on his face.

"Its time for you to become a hunter" Chris spoke to Aurora, who's eye's widened as she grinned as the two turned back to the worktop.

Meanwhile, the others were facing their own battles. Derek, Aidan and Ethan fighting against the Oni outside the school, with the Triskelion box made from the Nemeton to use to help trap the Nogitsune, while Scott, Kira, Lydia and Stiles had entered a snow covered Japanese garden, surrounded by the Nogitsune and the Oni.

Back in the basement or the bunker as Aurora had so affectionately starting calling it, she stood back to proudly admire her handiwork, as she held up a silver bullet in the light, watching as the metal glistened and sparkled.

"Not bad for a first time" Chris said, as she came to stand beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving it a loving squeeze. "Now, for the gun" He said as he moved over to the large display of guns on two walls, pulling several drawers open and looking through them before with a loud 'Aha!' he straightened his back and turned back to face Aurora.

In his hand was a beautiful silver gun with ivory pearl grips, the barrel was sleek and as Chris handed the gun to Aurora, the metal was cool against her skin as she turned it over in her hands, her eyes roaming over every inch of the machine in her hands. She couldn't quite believe something so beautiful could be used to kill someone or something or even that a weapon could be so beautiful. "Its extraordinary" She breathed, as Chris smiled at her reaction.

"It suits you" He smiled, as he turned back to take another gun from the drawer. "Now, to load the magazine of the gun, you want to make sure the magazine is fully loaded, always fully loaded otherwise you're going to run out of bullets pretty quickly. Now to load the magazine into the magazine well, you just need to-"

Chris was cut off as he turned around, gun in one hand and empty magazine in the other, as he watched Aurora load the magazine well with a magazine full of silver bullets, placing it in the well and tapping it in with the palm of her hand, pushing the safety off and letting it slide as the chamber loaded up with the first bullet. Holding the gun up in two hands, her right hand firmly placed on the grip, with three fingers wrapped around the grip of the gun, just underneath the trigger index finger laid against the bottom portion of the slide of the gun with her thumb wrapped around the other side of the slide. Her left hand mimicked the position of her right hand, but lower so her hands fit together perfectly whilst holding the gun. With her knees shoulder width apart and slightly bent, her chestnut eyes stared down the barrel as she looked for invisible targets, before she turned her head to meet the look of complete and utter surprise on Chris's face that she knew how to load a magazine well and hold a gun properly.

"Seems like you know what you're doing" Chris commented as Aurora straightened up, quickly pressing the magazine release button as the full magazine slid from the well and into her hand.

"I used to watch Dad and Melanie take their guns apart and clean them before putting them back together. I used to think Dad's guns were like a display, only to look and never to touch and I didn't even think they worked, let alone they were actually used. But now its obvious they were actually active guns and not just displayed on a wall for everyone to see" Aurora replied, as she took the holster from Chris that he handed her, a sleek black leather that matched her leather jacket perfectly. Clipping it around her middle and securing the bottom of the holster around her leg and just above her knee, Aurora loaded the magazine clip into the well once again before clicking the safety lever and securing the gun into the holster that was now firmly attached to herself.

"Let's go kill some ninja's" She declared with a defiant spark in her eyes.


End file.
